


Secret

by Sin_Cognito



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Against a Wall, Begging, Dom blue, Lustberry, M/M, Overstimulation, Sanscest - Freeform, it's my first time writing for this ship, role negotiation, sub Lust, talks of sex life for a sex worker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_Cognito/pseuds/Sin_Cognito
Summary: Blue has a secret.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 193





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midnight_Lustysinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Lustysinner/gifts).

> This is a fic for the winner of a raffle on my tumblr *cough cough* about 1 year ago. I seriously apologize for the wait. I had a mind-blowing writer block on this fic and I didn't want to work on other fics until this one was done, and it took me a loooooong time to break through that block but I did it! (And it didn't help that my idea ended up super long as well...)  
So yeah, it's my first time writing/posting a fic in about a year so... be gentle? ♥

Blue had a secret.

Well, it would be a lie to say he had only one. Like many, he had little things he didn't want others to know but weren't too important either. Like how he actually didn't like cooking. But if it was the only way to convince Papy to eat healthy food instead of those sugary, cavity inducing pastries from Muffet's, then he would gladly lie to his brother forever and ever.

Or like it was more or less a lie that his biggest dream was to join the Royal Guard. Sure he enjoyed training with Alphys and was doing his best to be accepted but.. Truth to be told, he wouldn't even consider it if it didn't pay well enough for Blue to be sure there would always be a roof over Papy's head and food on his plate.

And those little lies weren't for his own sake, Blue reminded himself whenever he prepared the ingredients for his tacos or when he was about to patrol Snowdin's forest. No, they were all for Papy, to make sure he lived a comfortable life.

No, Blue's real secret was much more... personal.

Blue was in love.

But he couldn't tell anyone, not even Papy.

It all began one year ago, when the mysterious machine that was lying dormant in the basement of Blue and Papy's house activated itself and opened a portal to other universes. After several weeks of testing by the Royal Scientist, Undyne declared it safe to cross the portal, and Blue and Papy began traveling through dimensions to explore all the alternate universes that were linked together through the machine.

In the following months, Blue discovered many worlds, familiar but so different from his own. Every universe was similar, in some way: same monsters, same places, same history, except for little... tweaks here and there. In the Undertale world (as labelled by the machine) for example, every monster had swapped personalities. The Sans was lazy and liked to tell jokes, just like Papy, when the Papyrus was very great and hard working, almost as much as Blue himself!

And yet, it was Blue's universe that got labelled 'Under_swap_'...

After meeting so many different Sanses and Papyruses, it became obvious they needed surnames so as a general rule, the Papyruses took the name of their respective universes while Sanses got names after the color of their magic. That was how Sans got his nickname, 'Blue', which he really liked because well, blue was his favorite color! There was no way he was going to call his brother 'Swap' though. Papy was Papy and that was it.

The nicknames got particularly useful when PAPYRUS began to throw parties in his home in Undertale. He would invite Sanses and Papyruses from multiple universes so everyone could get to know their alternates and make new friends.

That was actually at one of those parties that Blue met... him.

Papy was sick that day, and Blue had to come to PAPYRUS' party by himself. Not that he couldn't have a great time even without Papy, but that day most of the guests were from Fell types universes that Blue didn't really know. It soon became very obvious to Blue that he didn't fit into any of the conversations happening between the many Papyruses and Sanses present, and PAPYRUS was too busy making sure the food was as great as he was to have Blue bother him all night. He couldn't even stay with Sans, who had fallen asleep after only two cups of spider cider.

So Blue ended up standing in a corner of the living room, sipping a cup of juice as he waited for the time to pass, too polite to just leave the party like that but not bold enough to randomly gatecrash into one of the conversations.

"hey," a deep voice suddenly drew Blue's attention. "how's ur fever?"

Next to him was standing a Sans that Blue had never met before. He was wearing a sleeveless purple jacket, had a drink in his hand and a casual smile on his face that told Blue he was waiting for a reply.

"Erm, no it's actually Pa-... my brother who has a fever," Blue answered.

Then there was a short pause that was long enough for Blue to wonder if that was the correct answer or if he had offended the other in some way, when the other Sans let out a heartfelt laugh.

"heh heh, nvm," he said as he extended his free hand and didn't wait for Blue to lift his to shake his hand." i'm Lust, nice to meet another papyrus-less sans."

"I'm Blue, nice to meet you too! But what do you mean by Papyrus-less?" Blue then asked with a bit of aprehension.

Some of the alternate universes he had been in weren't as friendly as his own, resulting in 'missing' alternate monsters... So, maybe...

Lust must've read what was on Blue's mind, because he was quick to dismiss his worries. "nah, just, my bro got sick and couldn't come tonight so i'm alone 2. sry, i said that weird."

The two then started chatting about this and that. Blue learned that Lust was coming from a world he had never been to, called Underlust. When he asked why despite being a Sans, Lust had taken on the nickname based on what his universe was called, Lust explained that his brother Pink had vehemently insisted on being called by his magic's color and Lust simply couldn't refuse him.

"he's just 2 coot," he had added with a fond face.

When Blue asked what kind of world was Underlust, the other didn't answer and instead avoided the question by changing the subject. Blue made a mental note to himself to ask later if Papy knew anything about this world.

The rest of the night went by in a flash, the two monsters only pausing in their chatting to dance or have a few more drinks. By the end of the night, Blue and Lust had found a definitive spot on the last step of the stairs leading to PAPYRUS' and Sans' rooms, where they could talk without being interrupted by inebriated guests looking for the bathrooms.

"yeah well, that's the 1st time i'm even invited 2 1 of those parties," Lust explained when Blue asked why he never came to PAPYRUS' parties. "i get that they'd b worried 2 invite me but... that still hurts, ya know?"

"WHAT?! Why would they not invite you?" Blue exclaimed. "I'm pretty sure PAPYRUS said something about 'BEFRIENDING EVERY PAPYRUS AND EVERY SANS FROM EVERY WORLD NYEHEHEH!' or something, and that includes you! Besides it's rude not to invite you when he invites everyone else!" Blue said as he gestured toward the Fell monsters and their high LVs. "And you know, you're really fun to talk to and I've had the best party of my life so far thanks to you!" Blue added with a sincere smile as he rested a friendly hand on Lust's shoulder.

The other just chuckled, and Blue noticed a faint purple blush growing on Lust's cheeks and thought it was a pretty color.

"aah, that's sweet of u 2 say that but..." Lust seemed to search for his next words. "u prob say that cause u don't know where i'm from..."

"Why would I need to know where you're from to be friends with you?"

There was a pause during which Lust's eyesockets widened and his mouth opened almost comically, the purple clad skeleton turning around to face Blue with a look of pure surprise on his face.

"we're... friends?"

* * *

Blue and Lust's friendship continued to grow over the next few months after that party. As different as they were, they found there was always something to talk about. Their favorite topic was, of course, their brothers, Papy and Pink. It had become a game between them, they would bet on what would be different and what would be similar between the two Papyruses. There was never a real loser tough, most of those discussions ending up in fits of laughter. Blue would sometimes imagine Papy pole dancing in a skimpy outfit and the vision was enough to make him cry from laughter.

Those moments were always a bit bittersweet for Blue though, ever since he had mentioned it to Papy. The taller skeleton hadn't appreciated being compared to 'basically a whore' and Blue had exploded at that remark, shouting at his brother he had no right to talk that way about a monster he hadn't even met once.

The next day when Blue had shared to Lust what had happened, the other had obviously been very upset. It was only fair, Blue thought. He would have never forgiven anyone for talking like this about his brother, and he could relate to the feeling of being misjudged...

It was something Blue was accustomed to. No matter what he did, what he said, people would always treat him like a child. It was enraging and Blue had done everything he could to make the infantilizing remarks stop. Nothing had worked so he had kinda... given up. It was so unlike him to quit like this! But he had gotten tired of the meaningless pleas to be taken seriously.

Now he would pretend it didn't affect him when Papy spoke to him like to a child, when he offered to read that frankly stupid fluffy bunny book Blue had kept more because of nostalgia than anything else, or when he carried Blue to his room for him to 'take a good nappy nap-nap'.

So yes, Blue knew the feeling of being misjudged, even if Lust and Pink must've had it way worse than he did. After the incident with Papy, Blue had thought about the first time he had met Lust, when he had said it was his first time being invited at one of Papyrus' parties. Blue didn't need to be a genius to get that it was because all the other skeletons thought Lust would jump their bones. But boy, were they wrong. Once you got to know him, it was obvious Lust was one of the most caring monsters out there and not a horny predator.

But it had all really downed on Blue when one day Lust had opened up about his work in Underlust, how he didn't really like his job, and only worked as a prostitute for the financial security it provided him and Pink.

"sure, i like sex like any other monster, but i-"

"YOU'RE LIKE ME," Blue blurted out, cutting Lust mid-sentence. Seeing the confused look on the other's face, Blue continued, "you're from Underlust, a world where you... erm..."

How to say it without offending his friend?

"where most monsters work in the sex industry," Lust took over as if he was reading Blue's mind. "u can say it. cause it's true," he added as he looked to the side.

"But that doesn't mean you're all perverts!" Blue nearly shouted, taking Lust's hand in his. "I've heard the others talk about your world and you... and they're wrong!! You're the nicest, most caring monster I know, and I'm so happy to call you my friend!"

Blue couldn't help the burst of emotions in his soul and had to wipe a stray tear.

"blue..." Lust softly whispered, unable to find what to say.

"I don't know why they say that when they don't even know you. The real you."

"blue, it's ok. i don't... look, i'm used 2 it by now, and there's probably nothing i can do that could change their mind, so..." Lust said as he began to rub Blue's back soothingly.

"Still it's not fair," Blue mumbled. "It's just like when Papy treats me like a child. I'm his big brother, and he still acts surprised when I say 'fuck'! Just how old does he think I am?! _I'm_ the one who taught him to say 'fuck'! I always feel like I have to... contain myself around him, to be someone else. Not myself..."

"man, that's rough..." Lust could only say.

There was a beat of silence between the two, until Blue turned to face Lust with cautious but hopeful eyes.

"At least, I can be myself with you."

His words made Lust smile and he wrapped Blue in a tight hug.

"ofc, blue. u don't have 2 pretend anything around me, ok? and u know, i'm happy 2 b ur friend 2," he added while that pretty shade of purple Blue loved so much began to spread on his cheeks. "heh, ur really something else, u know that? i don't think i've ever told u this but... ur my 1st friend. _real_ friend i mean. i don't usually let strangers 2 close 2 me or Pink so that makes u pretty special," Lust said on a more playful tone, and Blue could tell he was trying to lighten up the mood.

It was Blue's turn to blush, but he quickly hid it by returning Lust's hug.

"I guess it makes _you_ special too, then! Cause you're the first monster from Underlust I'm friends with!"

* * *

Blue had never felt so happy in his life.

He had had a big talk with Papy about the infantilizing problem and how it made Blue feel, and while the talk itself had been no picnic, Papy had promised he'd try not to say upsetting comments to Blue anymore. Then Blue had gotten a raise at work, which was always nice.

But more importantly, Blue had realized his feelings for Lust weren't only friendly anymore. He had always thought that the day he would fall in love, he would be all wistful and mushy, like the characters Napstablook played so well on TV. Wasn't it how you were supposed to be, when you were in love but couldn't work up the courage to confess in fear of destroying the friendship you had with the person you liked? Then why wasn't Blue feeling any of this?

When he would see Lust and spend time with him, his Soul would beat faster and thrum happily in his ribcage, he would smile and laugh like nothing had ever been or would ever be wrong in his life. He could listen to Lust for hours and never get tired of his deep voice, gaze into his eyes and forever get lost in the purple shades there, hug him until he'd get stiff from staying in the same position for too long.

And it didn't help that Lust was never shy to express casual affection for Blue like friendly hugs, holding hands or soft pecks on the cheek. But while those little gestures would make Blue's SOUL soar, he had learned a long time ago that they weren't meant in a romantic way, not in Lust's world at least.

Still, Blue was determined to tell Lust how he felt, and today was the day.

The two had met at Blue's place for lunch and after tacos had been eaten and plates washed, they had decided to go for a walk in Snowdin's forest.

"Lust, can I ask you a question?" Blue asked a few moments after they'd left the main path to go deeper into the woods.

"hmm?"

"Do you...Aren't you interested in dating anyone at all?" He asked carefully.

Blue had learned a long time ago that Lust didn't have a partner and as far as he knew, wasn't interested in anyone. But with a job like his, it was difficult to imagine Lust not wanting a lover. Maybe he was aromantic?

"y do u wanna know?" Lust replied with a soft voice after a moment of silence.

"It's just that I've been wondering how you handle romantic relationships with a job like yours. But you don't have to answer if you don't want to. And not knowing is also fine," Blue said, his naturally energetic voice lowered so that it would match Lust's tone.

"i do feel attraction, both romantic and sexual, if that's what ur thinking about. and well... i haven't told u but there is... someone i like. but i don't know if this monster feels the same as me, cause u know how my understanding of romance is fucked up," Lust whispered as he lifted his eyes to look at Blue's face, his own skull glowing purple.

Oh stars, was he talking about Blue?

Blue had never heard Lust mention any interest for any monster before, and surely his friend would have told him if there was someone, right?

Right?

"Do... do I know this monster?" Blue asked tentatively as he stepped closer to Lust, gently brushing his fingers against the back of Lust's hand.

"y-yeah..." Lust murmured after taking a step toward Blue too. "but i really need 2 know if i'm reading him wrong."

One more step.

"I'm sure you're not."

There was a soft clank as Lust's mouth connected to Blue's.

It was Blue's first kiss.

It wasn't like in the movies.

It was short and clean. No tongues, no saliva exchange, no dramatic whipings of heads.

It didn't make time stop or the world go backwards.

It wasn't messy or deep, or rough.

No, it was...

It was so much more than that.

Blue felt all the love he had for Lust travel through his whole body, pour from his SOUL and brighten his vision when he opened his eyes. Lust was looking at him with the softest eyelights in the world.

"You better not tell me this is another one of your friendly kisses!" Blue tried to joke but his faltering voice betrayed his emotions.

"heh heh," Lust laughed as he placed a hand on Blue's cheek and caressed it lovingly. "nah it's not. do u want 2 b my boyfriend, blue?"

"YES!!!" Blue shouted as he threw himself in Lust's arms for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to give Lust a different way of speaking and I don't know why but I thought it would be fun to have him talk like one would type on the net. With abbreviations, numbers and stuff.
> 
> Oh and when he started the conversation with Blue, it was actually supposed to be a pick-up line:  
"How's your fever?"  
"My what?"  
"Oh sorry, you just look hot to me."  
I thought it would fit Lust. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Blue had a secret.

That much was obvious. Lust had been dating the skeleton long enough to be able to read him like an open book. A book with a thick leather cover though because Lust could absolutely not tell what exactly was on Blue's mind.

Lust had tried everything he could think of to make Blue talk. Subtle hints about how Blue was doing at work, asking Swap if he had noticed anything, he even got the original™ Papyrus involved. But despite his best efforts, he still had no clue what was happening.

And it wasn't like it was a big change. In fact, Lust would've probably never noticed it if he wasn't always paying extra attention to Blue. He couldn't resist it, his boyfriend was so perfect, cute and passionate and just so... so good to Lust! It was honestly hard for him to keep his eyes off of Blue, even for just a second. It was like everything was right where it should be when Lust was in Blue's presence.

Lust was completely and utterly in love.

There was however one thing that was not as perfect as the rest in their relationship, and to be honest that was the last thing Lust ever expected to not enjoy.

Sex with Blue was okay... at best.

It wasn't bad, not really, it just was... not amazing. To say Lust was frustrated would be the understatement of the year because he knew there had to be something wrong with him.

Blue had never had any partner before Lust, and therefore was a virgin, so Lust really had taken his time and made sure Blue was confortable with the idea of sexual intimacy before initiating anything. Thankfully, Blue had proven to be particularly eager so Lust hadn't had to hold back for long.

Being the most knowledgeable about the subject of the two, Lust had taken care of Blue, he made sure he was gentle and slow for Blue's first time. And sure he had been happy and relieved to hear Blue say it hadn't hurt and it had felt good, but...

_Only_ good?

Lust had brushed it off, thinking maybe Blue was a bit shy when it came to sex (though that was hard to imagine) or that he didn't know how to articulate how he had felt, or just that it was normal that someone's first time wasn't wonderful. So during the next few times they had had sex, Lust had been very attentive to Blue's reactions to anything he did, but no matter what, Blue always looked as if he was kind of neutral to sex.

At some point, Lust had wondered if Blue maybe was asexual, and the thought of Blue forcing himself to have sex for Lust's pleasure had sickened him deeply. Thankfully they had talked about it and Blue had _promised_ he wasn't ace and wasn't forcing himself.

But now that he thought about it, it was precisely after they had that talk that Lust had noticed something was off. Not only during sex, just in general. It was as if Blue was trying to say somehting but not daring to. Though to be fair, Lust had a hard time finding a way to bring up the subject as well, so he couldn't really hold it against Blue.

Still he wanted to be as honest and open as possible with the monster he was in love with, so one day when he was visiting Blue in Underswap, he waited for Swap to leave the house to go to Swap Muffet's to talk to Blue.

After they finished eating lunch, they sat down on the couch to watch TV. Lust was only half mindedly paying attention to it though, his mind focused on how to bring the subject up to Blue. When he had collected his thoughts, he took a deep breath in, opened his mouth...

...and Blue cut him short.

"Lust? There's something I want to talk about."

Oh fuck how these words turned Lust's magic to ice. He may have been waiting for Blue to say what was wrong for months, but now he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

What if Blue said he was ace after all? Would Lust be able to accept and deal with it? It wouldn't change the fact that he was deeply in love with Blue or course, but sex was an important aspect of a relationship for him, and he wasn't sure he could do without to be honest.

Or was Blue going to tell Lust he couldn't be with him because of his work? It was something they had had to talk about of course, when they first started dating. Blue had said he accepted Lust as he was, job and all, but did he really? Lust couldn't blame him, and it wouldn't be the first time he would be dumped because of his job...

Or worse...

Did Blue think it was his fault that sex between them wasn't pleasurable? Maybe he thought that, Lust being the most experienced of the two, it could only mean Blue was doing it wrong?

Was Blue going to say he wanted to break up?

Did Blue not love him anymo-

"LUST? ARE YOU WITH ME?" Blue nearly shouted at Lust's face, drawing him back to reality.

"uh y-yeah i uh..." Oh no, what was Lust doing? If Blue was considering breaking up, spacing out when he was trying to speak wouldn't help Lust's case... "sry i... sry..." He could only mutter lamely.

"It's okay, it's not really important anyway," Blue began, but Lust was quick to take Blue's head in his hand and turn it to face him.

"no Blue it _is_ important! i need 2 listen 2 u when u wanna talk! and i... i've noticed lately that something was on ur mind. so plz tell me what's wrong," he pleaded.

"No, it's okay, nothing's wrong!" Blue quickly said with a small smile. "And really, it wasn't important," he repeated as he turned his face away again.

Shit, Lust really screwed up. Blue was about to tell him what was going on and he had fucked up by not listening to him. What a jerk! No wonder Blue was hiding stuff from him. Maybe he didn't even hide anything, maybe it was obvious and Lust was too self-centered to notice it...

Fuck...

"Blue plz," Lust tried, "tell me what's on ur mind. u can't know how scared i am that ur going 2 tell me u wanna break up without me even knowing what i'm doing wrong &-"

"WHAT?! NO!!! I DON'T WANT TO BREAK UP!!" Blue shouted as he threw himself at Lust for a big hug. He pressed his face in the crook of Lust's neck and whispered, "I'm so sorry I made you think I wanted to break up. I love you Lust. No way I'm letting you go. I'm okay. I promise it has nothing to do with you," Blue whispered, his tone sad and remorseful.

So there _was_ something after all...

"is it... is it the sex?" Lust finally asked after a moment of silence.

He felt Blue tense in his arms and then slowly disentangle himself. His eyelights were elusive as he spoke again, a clear sign he was lying.

"No... Why would you think I'm not enjoying intimacy with you?"

"oh come on Blue! i'm not dumb! sex is barely pleasureable between us, u can't tell me u don't agree!" Lust replied with exasperation.

It didn't take a genius to see it, and the fact that Blue kept feigning ignorance was starting to annoy Lust. Still he didn't want to upset Blue, who looked visibly uneasy, so he patiently waited for him to speak.

"W-well..." Blue finally started after long minutes of tense silence. "That was actually what I wanted to talk about. Guess I should just grow a spine, mweh heh, and tell you that... uhm..." he hesitated again but then seemed to get a hold on his resolve and he lifted his head to look at Lust straight in the eyelights. "I don't like it when we have sex. It's not that it hurts, it's not that you're doing anything wrong. I just can't get into it."

It hurt.

"oh. i see. well, then..." Lust tried to find something to say to distract himself from the tears forming in his eyesockets and his SOUL hammering wildly in his ribcage.

"I'M NOT DONE!" Blue exclaimed, cutting short Lust's spiraling thoughts. "I told you, I love you Lust. And... It's not... How can I explain... I _am_ sexually attracted to you. I feel it when we kiss or when we cuddle. I get hot, and bothered, and, and, and I dream about us doing it and I like it," he blurted rapidly, his skull flushed a lovely blue.

"oh..." Lust could only say, his own cheeks burning. "but uhm... then, what can i do so it's more pleasurable for u?" He asked.

"Well I thought that maybe... I mean, if you want to of course! Maybe we could..." He hesitated for a moment, and after a long breath, he blurted out, "I want to take the lead!"

There was a beat of silence as Lust's brain rebooted.

Lust was the top in their relationship.

They hadn't really decided it would be like that, it had just... happened. Blue was a virgin and Lust had experience. They hadn't questioned it.

Lust hadn't questioned it.

And it came naturally to him to be the one to take care of Blue. He was so fucking cute! So Lust hadn't thought much about it when Blue formed feminine genitalia during their first time together. But now that he gave it more thought, he couldn't deny touching Blue in places that he knew would make Blue form this type of genitalia. He hadn't done it on purpose, it was just how it had came to him at this moment.

And after several times of doing it like this, it had become the norm for them. Lust honestly never even thought about switching their positions.

And to be perfectly honest, Lust was kind of glad it was this way. It was very rare for him to not have to submit or at least bottom to a client at his job. And so he was secretly anxious that bottoming for Blue would feel too much like work, and the very idea of feeling this way while sharing an important moment with his lover was enough to make him sick.

But.

Blue had expressed an interest in being the top and wanted to try. He had finally told Lust what had been bothering him, even if he knew it might upset him. He had worded it very carefully and it was clear that if Lust refused, Blue wouldn't hold it against him or force him to try against his will. He would probably be disappointed and even sad, but above all that, he would be accepting and understanding.

Well, it wouldn't hurt to try, right?

...And Lust couldn't deny that now that Blue had mentioned it, he was curious as well.

"ok," Lust simply said.

"REALLY?!" Blue asked to be sure. His face was the very definition of carefully hopeful.

Absolutely adorable.

"yeah sure. i trust u," Lust replied firmly.

He would've added an 'I love you' but was cut short by Blue throwing himself at him for a deep and messy kiss. Thrown out of balance, Lust fell backwards on the couch, Blue following suite and ending up on top of him.

The change of position didn't make Blue slow down though, quite the contrary even. He grabbed Lust's face so he could keep it in place while he plunged his tongue in Lust's mouth again, the two apendages meddling together in a wet mess. Lust barely had the time to let out a gasp between two kisses when Blue started to rut against him. The friction between their pelvises even through their clothes was enough to send sparks directly to Lust's SOUL.

Lust could feel his arousal rise and his magic flow rapidly in his bones all the way to his pelvis. He didn't think that Blue taking the lead would affect him so much, but now that he was at the mercy of Blue's relentless ministrations, he distantly wondered how he didn't ask Blue to be the dom sooner.

It didn't take long for Lust to be reduced to a blushing, blabbering mess, and it was only the start if Blue's deliciously hungry eyelights were anything to go by.

Blue's rutting suddenly stopped and Lust was finally able to catch his breath as Blue lifted himself on his arms, hovering over Lust.

"Let's go to my room," he simply said.

Lust then felt his body being lifted up, Blue's small but strong arms carrying him with ease.

Wow.

Lust knew Blue had to be physically fit to be in the Royal Guard in his universe but he didn't expect him to be _that_ strong. Without even realizing it, he curled up into Blue's hold as the other ran up the stairs like he wasn't holding a fully grown skeleton in his arms and carried Lust to his room. It took Blue some time to get the door open since he was more focused on nibbling Lust's neck than finding the handle.

Once they were in the room, Blue turned around and all but slammed Lust to the door, his body resuming the rutting from before. Lust couldn't even let a single word out as his mouth was ravished by his lover. He could only moan through their kiss to signal his magic forming in his pants. Luckily, Blue got the message perfectly.

Without a warning Blue let go of his hold on Lust and once he was sure Lust was able to stand up on his own, he kneeled down in front of him and didn't lose any more time to lower Lust's pants. His magic glowed bright in the dark room, the purple hues of his ecto-flesh illuminating it.

"Eager, aren't we?" Blue teased. "I'm glad to see you seem to enjoy my proposition."

Lust could only moan as a reply to Blue running his tongue on his clit. Oooh, it was too much, too fast, too soon, and yet...

"Blue, plz... more."

Lust put his hands on the top of Blue's skull, feeling it move to the rhythm of his tongue going in and out of his pussy. He was so wet by now that Blue had trouble keeping his folds open so he just pressed his face flush with Lust's throbbing magic. The skeleton couldn't repress a whimper, especially when he felt more than heard a rumbling hum coming from Blue. It echoed through his whole body and went straight to his SOUL. Lust felt his legs start to tremble, he was close already.

He couldn't keep his voice down when Blue slided a finger in his pussy, rubbing in all the right places deep inside him while his tongue continued to lick at his clit, making him go crazy. He could feel cum dribbling along his left thigh, that Blue kept firmly in place.

"ooh Blue... fuck Blue, oh my... fuck!"

Lust was doing his best not to collapse on Blue's face but his legs were about to give in to his impending orgasm. Only a few more strokes from Blue's nimble fingers and Lust would be done.

Suddenly Blue added another finger as he let go of Lust's thigh to pinch his clit, and that was it for Lust, who all but screamed, his head tilting back so quickly it banged on the door. But Lust was too preoccupied with his climax to even register anything. His fingers scratched Blue's skull as his pussy kept clenching.

"oh fuck Blue! yes!!!"

Lust's legs were still shaking from his orgasm when Blue stood back up and pulled him in for another torrid kiss. Lust felt the taste of his own release on Blue's tongue, making his pussy throb in need. Blue didn't lose more time lifting Lust again, his still covered crotch rubbing deliciously on Lust's aroused pussy, the fabric of his pants light enough for Lust to feel a buldge there.

Fuck, how he needed this buldge inside him now...

Blue couldn't repress a moan of his own when he turned around to throw Lust on the bed, climbing up to hover over him. He resumed his rutting as he ravished Lust's neck bones, making him unable to keep his whines of pleasure to himself. It didn't seem like it was his point anyway.

While Blue was busy with Lust's neck and collar bones, Lust ran his hands all over the parts of Blue's body he could reach. When he got to his pants, small but strong hands grabbed his wrists before he could pull down the waistband and reveal the source of the blue glow that was shining through the fabric there.

"Blue... come on!!" Lust half moaned half whined but Blue didn't pay attention to his plea.

Blue pinned Lust's hands above his head and resumed his licking and gentle bites over Lust's ribcage. Fuck, at this rate Lust was either going to go crazy, cum on the spot or pass out from pleasure. Or the three at once.

As if he could read Lust's mind (though it might have really been the case since Lust's SOUL was literally radiating arousal), Blue whispered right next to his ear, "Wow Lust, you look so good under me, all wet and messy because I'm touching you..."

Oh the bastard, he was toying with him...

And Lust loved it.

"y-yeah... but plz, stop touching & just... plz Blue, plz fuck me!" Lust moaned as he made his point clear by wrapping his legs around Blue's waist and closing the distance between them.

"Mweheh, glad to see you that eager..." Blue said, his almost innocent tone a stark contrast with what he was currently doing. He finally lowered the waistband of his pants to reveal his ecto-cock, already erect and ready to go, a drop of precum beading at the top. He took it into his hand, stroked it a few times before lifting his gaze and locking it with Lust's blurry eyelights. "...because so am I."

Holy shit, Blue was _girthy_.

Lust thought it would be time at last to feel that much needed dick pound into his despereate cunt, but Blue had apparently decided otherwise. His cock in his hand (and boy, Lust could cum from watching only), Blue rubbed the head over Lust's clit, making him moan, but never pressing it fully inside. Lust's frustration was reaching its limits and he felt tears well up in his eyesockets.

"oh Blue, plz plz plz stop teasing, i need u, i need u inside!" Lust begged.

"Oh but don't you like it when I do this?" Blue asked innocently as he ran the tip of his cock all along the folds of Lust's pussy, not penetrating him yet on purpose.

Lust trembled and whined as a wave of pleasure coursed through his body, already close again.

"Because I sure do!" Blue added cheerfully, unfazed by Lust's desperate moans.

"oooh fuck, Blue! plz... i want ur cock inside me! plz!!"

Blue let out an adorable chuckle and placed a surprisingly soft kiss on Lust's mouth.

"Okay," he said with a smile.

Then he finally, _finally_ pressed inside, so, so slowly. Lust would've been grateful for the cautiousness not to hurt him given how big Blue's cock was, if he wasn't already so wet.

Lust apparently didn't need more to cum again, the walls of his pussy tightening around Blue's cock. This time though, Blue didn't give Lust any time to catch his breath as he immediately set a quick pace, pounding deeply in Lust's still quivering cunt.

"oh fuck! oh fuck Blue! Blue! yes! that's so good!!" Lust began to chant when he got his voice back from his orgasm.

Hearing this, Blue didn't hold back, his thrusts were so powerful the whole bed was shaking. Lust had no choice but to grip the sheets tightly if he wanted to retain his sanity from so much pleasure. He could feel Blue's cock pound into all the right places in his cunt and he never wanted him to stop.

He distantly realized he had closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he was met with the most erotic sight he'd ever seen.

Blue was hunched over him, a glowing blue flush on his cheeks and sweat dripping from his forehead. His eyelights were blurry and glued to Lust's face, making him feel even hotter under the burning gaze of his lover.

Up until now, Lust had only thought of Blue as cute and charming, but right now...

Blue was the sexiest monster in all the universes.

"Blue! Blue!! plz!" Lust pleaded without really knowing what he was pleading for.

Blue bent down and kissed him like their lives depended on it, their tongues dancing together. Blue's tongue wrapped around Lust's and began sucking. Lust could feel the passion, the need and desire, the love Blue had for him in this kiss, and his SOUL started to beat faster in his ribcage, if that was even possible.

When Blue broke their kiss to breathe, Lust didn't think as he blurted out, "Blue, i love you!"

Blue's face lit up and he frowned in pleasure, his body tensing as Lust felt him release in his throbbing pussy. The feeling of Blue's cum oozing out of his entrance was enough to push him over the edge as well, his back arching as he opened his mouth in a silent cry.

Once his body's shaking subsided, he felt Blue's head resting on his sternum as he was catching his breath. It didn't last for too long however, as Blue soon pulled out, more cum dripping from Lust's soaked entrance.

"Blue, that... was amazing," Lust breathed out when he got a better grip on himself.

Blue didn't reply and instead turned Lust around so he was lying on his front and then lifted Lust's butt so it was right at his cock's height.

"wow! wait!" Lust exclaimed. "what r u doing?!"

"Well, I was thinking of taking you from behind," Blue simply explained, an innocent look on his face. He then cocked his head to the side as he asked, "no?"

Fuck, Blue was just too adorable sometimes...

Even after cumming three times, Lust couldn't say no to such a face because 1) Blue was the cutest, 2) Blue was the hottest, and 3)...

He didn't want to say no anyway.

* * *

  
Lust was laying on Blue's bed, his limbs sprawled over the mattress lifelessly, and really that was already taking him a lot. Not that he was in pain, no. Or more like, yes he was, but in a very perfect, satiated way.

Lust and Blue had been going at it for hours. Blue had tiredlessly pounded into Lust all day long, in every position possible. At some point Lust stopped counting the orgasms. Blue only stopped when the distant sound of Swap coming back home was heard, and by then, Lust was completely and utterly spent. Today really had been something. If _that_ was what Blue was capable of when he was the top, then heck yeah, count Lust in! It would take him a bit of exercise to get used to Blue's impressive stamina, and that was saying a lot considering Lust's work, but it would be worth it.

Lust heard the bedroom door open and close, then felt the mattress dip next to him and finally opened his eyes. Blue was there, a glass of water in his hand and a soft smile on his face.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he gave the glass to Lust, who chugged it like his life depended on it.

"i'm more than perfect, thx. & thx for the water 2, boi was i parched."

"Heh heh, thought so," Blue chuckled after he put the empty glass on the nightstand and slipped under the covers with Lust.

The two shared a loving kiss and then cuddled some more until they found a comfortable position to sleep.

"Lust, I love you," Blue whispered after a moment, probably thinking that Lust was already asleep.

"i love u too, Blue," Lust replied with a squeeze of his fingers, intertwined around Blue's.

"So... Did you enjoy it?" Blue asked with a bit of apprehension, though he didn't have anything to worry about.

"fuck yeah. Blue, that was the best sex i've ever had in my life!" Lust replied, a sincere smile spreading over his face as he closed his eyes, ready to sleep.

"I'm glad then," Blue whispered even lower. "I think I can do better though. But I have time to improve," he added hopefully.

"sure u do. no way i'm ever taking charge again when it comes to sex," Lust joked.

"Ha ha, good to know!" Blue laughed. "I'll try to work up some stamina for next time, I promise!"

"( ◉_◉ˇ)"


End file.
